


So kiss me

by CrowsAce



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Together they're free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: It was always meant to end that way, with them, together.





	So kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random one-shot I wrote whilst listening to Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer, it's just a little something that perhaps makes no sense.

_Kiss me_

  
A predator is what he was through and through, deep down, all the way through the bone. He was a predator as the other ( _such a pretty thing, such a pretty mind_ ) was the prey, and he will have what was rightfully his.

  
_Lead me_

  
A predator so cunning and able, leading him through this melodic dance of blood and death, following along on the path through shadows and past the smoke. He was nothing more than the prey, could do nothing more than bend to the whims of the older man, falling even further into the darkness of his mind, _their mind_ , perhaps he should of done something more really, he _should've_ done more to stop this, but instead bearing his neck in submission, bloody grin across his face as blue eyes stared into maroon, waiting, watching, following.

  
_So kiss me_

  
Thinking about it, this was the only way it could end for them, it made sense that this was where it was heading. Everything had been building up to this moment. Watching the bloody wings rise one last time, as the dragon was finally slayed.

  
"It really does look black in the moonlight." He says looking at the sticky red covering his hand, dribbling down his arm and onto the floor and his clothes.

  
He pulls him up, as the stand on the edge, the edge of everything.

  
"See..." Hannibal begins looking at him taking everything in, taking it all and yet nothing at all. "This is all that I wanted for you.. Will."

  
_"It's beautiful."_ He said breathlessly, hollowly, yet so full of emotion, and it was, he was.

  
They leaned into other, clinging together, they almost, but not yet.

  
They fell.

They fell into the darkness below, together.

  
Together as one now, and then, and forever more.

  
Together they fall. _Together they begin again_.


End file.
